polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom of Serbiaball
Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball|ended = 1918|image = KingdomOfSrbijaBre.png |caption = Removed archduke, my work here is done.|government = Constitutional Monarchy|personality = Friendly (except to Austria-Hungary and the Central Powers), Patriotic.|language = Serbian|type = Slavic|capital = Belgradeball|religion = Orthodoxyball|affiliation = Entente |friends = Kingdom of Montenegroball Kingdom of Bulgariaball (Before 1913) Russian Empireball Kingdom of Romaniaball Kingdom of Greeceball The Entente|enemies = Kebab TRAITOR (After 1913) Bye Bye Archduke!|predecessor = Principality of Serbiaball|intospace = No|food = Pečenje}}Kingdom of Serbiaball was a Serbian country, he's known for starting World War 1.Kingdom of Serbia had two Dynasties fighting each other Obrenović and Karađorđević. History 'Milan Obrenovic' in 1878., Serbia got independence as a result of Serbian-Ottoman War. In 1881., Serbia started getting it's first parties, Serbian Radical Party, Serbian liberal Party, and Serbian Progressive Party. In 1882., Serbia established a Kingdom. It's first King was Milan Obrenovic. In 1885 Serbo-Bulgarian War happened, because of Principality of Bulgariaball uniting with Eastern Rumeliaball. The war resulted in a favor of Bulgaria. In 1888 Radical Party led by Sava Grujić and Nikola Pašić came to power and a new constitution, based on the liberal Constitution of Belgiumball was introduced. The lost war and the Radical Party's total electoral victory were some of the reasons why King Milan I abdicated in 1889. His son Alexander I assumed the throne in 1893 and in 1894 dismissed the constitution. 'Alexander Obrenovic' Alexander was very disliked in his country. He was very interested in forming alliance with Austria-Hungaryball, which was disliked by many serSs considering the fact that Serbia will lose it's hance to gain Bosnia. He later signed a deal with Austria-Hungaryball, thawhichated that Serbia shall trade only with Austria-Hungary and none other country. iesOn 29th May 1903. May Coup happened and the King, along with his wife, was assassinated inside the Royal Palace in Belgrade. This Assassination devastated the whole Europe. Other representatives of the Obrenović family were shot as well. This act resulted in the extinction of the House of Obrenović. 'Peter I Karadjordjevic' After King Alexander and his family members were assassinated, Peter I got back on the throne and brought Karadjordjevic dynasty along with him. Most of European nations, especially Austria-Hungaryball,German Empireball and UKball, demanded that the assassinators(who were guards at the time) must be punished. Peter of course being the kind man he was, Didn't want to put the guards that helped him get to the throne to jail. So he just put them in retirement, which made most of the european nations pleased. King Peter abolished Alexander's trade deal with Austria-Hungaryball, which of course made Austria very angry. In April 1904 the Friendship treaty and in June 1905 the customs union with Bulgaria were signed. Which made Austria-Hungaryball start trade war with serbia, known as Pig War. Even though Austria started a trade war with Serbia, Serbia's economy started growing fast, while the same couldn't be said for Austria. Austria-Hungaryball ,being mad with the results of Pig War, Annexed Bosnia in 1908. Whole Europe was suprised with decision(most of them in a negative way). This included Kingdom of Serbiaball, Ottoman Empireball, and Russian Empireball, growing a grudge against Austria. 'Balkan Wars' In 1912 First Balkan War happened, which resulted in victory of Kingdom of Bulgariaball, Kingdom of Montenegroball, Kingdom of Greeceball and Serbia over Ottoman Empireball, and almost putting Turkey out of europe. During the war everyone agreed how they'll split the land. But Austria-Hungaryball was jealous of success Montenegro and Serbia had, And requested to Big Powers of Europe the creation of Principality of Albaniaball. Serbia was disappointed at it won't get parts of Albania that it won after the war (including Tiranaball), So it took a bit of Macedoniaball that was agreed to Kingdom of Bulgariaball. Bulgaria being unsatisfied attack Serbia a bit after The First Balkan war started, thus starting The Second Balkan War. Kingdom of Romaniaball, Kingdom of Montenegroball, Kingdom of Greeceball, and Ottoman Empireball, joined to help Serbia and get land. Second Balkan war resulted in Favor of Serbia, and Bulgaria losing a ton of land. 'World War I' After the First Balkan War, Serbo-Austrian Relations were the worst they ever were. Franz Ferdinand decided to visit Sarajevo on 28th June 1914. 28th June is a very popular date in Serbia because Battle of Kosovo happened that day. Franz was already known for being heavily anti-serbian, and him visiting Sarajevoball (which at the time had mostly serbian population) was very disrespectful towards serbs. So on that date Gavrilo Princip, Who was a member of a group called ''Young Bosnia', assassinated Franz Ferdinand and his wife thus creating the event that caused World War I. '' Serbian Politicians, tried explaining they had nothing to do with The Sarajevo Assassination. But Austria-Hungaryball kept accusing Serbia with no evidence what so ever(because it wanted a cause to start a war against Serbia for a long time). On July 28, 1914 Austria-Hungary declared war against Serbia. Russian Empireball quickly joined the war which resulted in German Empireball joining as well. Austria concentrated 3/4 of it's Army in Serbia, but still resulting in losing because Serbia had much bigger knowledge in modern wars (Balkan wars) than Austria. Austria later called in German Empireball and Kingdom of Bulgariaball to help it attack Serbia. Serbia wasn't capable of defending itself from 3 sides and Marshal Putnik ordered a full retreat south and west through Montenegro and into Albania. The weather was terrible, the roads poor, and the army had to help the tens of thousands of civilians who retreated with them with almost no supplies or food left. Whole government and the King left along with army. Serbia was maybe conquered but it was still alive outside of it's own country. Later Serbian troops were transferred into Corfuball, which was soul capital of Serbia at the time. Serbian troops would still fight in Greece during 1916-1918. in 1918 whole Serbia was freed, and after that Yugoslav Austrian territories were conquered. The End of World War I resulted the creation of Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball and the End of Kingdom of Serbia. Relations: * Russian Empire - Brother who saved me. * Kingdom of Bulgaria - Friend...BUT THEN YOU HAD TO ATTACK ME OVER THE BALKAN WAR SPOILS, HUH? ** If yuo hadn't stabbed me in the back in 1885, I would have trusted yuo. Reapings what you sow! * Kingdom of Montenegro - Brother, please help to your son Montenegro, he started to like Kebabs. * Ottomanball - Ha! Get rekt! * Chetniks - My Army! * Austria-Hungary - HAHA GLAD THAT YOU FELL! Gallery Country-balls-god-damnings-it.png 9dlun2U.png WW1 July '14.png 0przlxtncjqy.png Screenshot 2019-07-19 at 1.40.33 PM.png Balkanwars.png Category:Serbiaball Category:Balkans Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Kosovoball Category:Serbian Speaking Countryball Category:Europe Category:Yugoslaviaball Category:Kingdom Category:Red Blue White Category:Kebab Removers